U.S. Pat. No. 4,510,166 (Lenchin et al.) discloses converted starches having a DE less than 5 and certain paste and gel characteristics which are used as a fat and/or oil replacement in various foods, including ice cream and mayonnaise. The converted starches are described as dextrins, acid-converted starches (fluidity starches), enzyme-converted starches and oxidized starches. It is also disclosed that if the converted starches are not rendered cold-water soluble by the conversion, they are pregelatinized prior to use or cooked during use.
A product bulletin entitled "Paselli SA2; The Natural Alternative to Fats and Oils" (Avebe b.a., Foxhol, Holland, Ref. No. 05.12.31.167 EF) discloses the use of a low-DE-hydrolysate (DE less than 3) made from potato starch as a replacement for fifty percent of the fat with an amount of the low-DE-potato starch hydrolysate plus water (starch hydrolysate at 28% dry solids) equal to the amount of fat replaced.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,962,465 (Richter et al.) and 3,986,890 (Richter et al.) disclose the use of thermoreversible gels of a starch hydrolysate (formed by enzymatic hydrolysis) as a substitute for fat in a variety of foods, including cake creams and fillings, mayonnaise and remoulades, cream cheeses and other cheese preparations, bread spreads, pastes, meat and sausage products, and whipped cream.
The preparation of ready-to-spread frostings having reduced levels of calories is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,761,292 (Augustine et al.). The patent discloses a frosting which contains (a) about 40 to 85 weight percent sugar, at least about 20 weight percent of which comprises fructose; (b) about 1 to 12 weight percent of a granular starch having a cold-water solubility of greater than 50 weight percent and a fat content of less than 0.25 weight percent; (c) about 5 to 30 weight percent fat; and (d) about 10 to 30 weight percent water. The patent also discloses, at column 5, lines 25-38, that the preferred frostings contain 8 to 18 weight percent fat in comparison to conventional frostings which routinely contain about 18 to 30 weight percent fat.